Salvation(English Version)
by Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis
Summary: [In Process of edition xD/New chapters soon. Please wait! 05/02/2016) Ren & Helena Jinguji, are twins. Ren over time awake feelings for her. 11 girls formed a group called Chinatsu (One-thousand loves) including Helena. Pairings: RenxHelena (OC), MasatoxTomo, OtoyaxHaruka. There will be more couples in the span of the story xD. Humor, Romance & more humor xD.
1. Prologue

Salvation

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** Uta no prince-sama, like his characters, not mine, if not to Yukihiro-sama. (If they were mine, and Tomo-chan Masato would couple XD. Haruka's Fool would stay with my cute Otoya. And be my sex slave **Ren** -muajajajajajaja- _*_ laughs insanely _* Retrieving composure_ Anyway).

-Dialogues.

_Thoughts._

-Shares-

Narrative.

It was as always another normal day in one of the world's leading academies to train future Idols and composers, was the large and prestigious Saotome Academy, whose founder and director is the legendary Idol, Shining Saotome.

As usual each student was involved in their duties, but one to which he was wont skip classes.

It was none other than the famous Don Juan of the academy. **Jinguji Ren** .

The young aspiring Idol, was in the field, with his back against the trunk of a large imposing tree that gave such a warm shade that felt comforting, staring at the horizon, lost in thought.

_**Flashback.**_

_Little Ren of not more than seven years, was in his room staring at his big screen TV, watching videos of her mother singing._

_It was all I had of her, and never met her. _

_Little Ren's eyes filled with tears, could not stand, never had the warmth of a family. Always felt alone and that was not going to change._

_Suddenly the door burst open, and she entered her father, in a rage, he turned off the TV and all the videos I took the little possessed._

_-How many times have I told you I do not want you to have the videos of __**her**__ in my house. - Harshly reprimanded him slamming the door as he left._

_Little not take it anymore and burst into tears. He, for his father was invisible, never gave affection, always treated him that way._

_For all the world was only the son of one of the most important men in Japan. _

_He never had friends._

_He was always alone, since the only person who supported him and loved him unconditionally, and her mother did not mean not-was cruelly separated from his hand, when he was four. His beloved sister. Helena Jinguji. Her twin._

_**End of Flashback.**_

-Helena. - Whispered sadly Where you'll be, how will you be, Who you be? - He spoke softly, the words letting the wind take.

It's been nearly thirteen long years since he last saw his little sister. Thirteen long years that he lived in solitude. Thirteen long years, since they were cruelly separated by their own parent. Thirteen long years of living in sadness and bitterness.

Thinking about it, every day, for thirteen years.

That was his hard and sad life. Since, the _**damned**_ day.

That was the life, _**Ren Jinguji**_ .

_Until that day. _

The day your life will change completely, is much closer than you think. To reconnect with _her_ . With _**Helena Jinguji**_ .


	2. Chapter 1: Back home Part: 1

**Disclaimer:** Uta no prince-sama, like his characters, not mine, if not to Yukihiro-sama. (If they were mine, Masato and Tomo-chan would be couple XD. Haruka's Fool would stay with my cute Otoya. And **Ren** would be my sex slave –muajajajajajaja -laughs insanely- _*Retrieving composure*_ .Anyway).

* * *

**-** Dialogues.

_**Thoughts**_

-Actions-

Narrative.

*******Change of Scenery**~*****

**Chapter 1:** Back home and new companions. Part 1.

* * *

**~ *** **Narita International Airport *******

**-** Onii-sama! –Cried, a beautiful girl of a very long orange hair in the midst of a group of paparazzi who took pictures like crazy, while waving his right hand in the air -. Around here, Seiichirou-Oniisama!

**-** Huh? –And there he saw, and although it was surrounded by paparazzi, her orange hair was visible among many people. Only two people know that hair color and are younger siblings. Ren and ... - Helena-oneesan?

Yes, it definitely was. His younger sister. _Helena Jinguji._ But is not she supposed to travel to Tokyo in three days? What it straight in Tokyo early? I'd have to figure out, but after saving her from the press and many men who were harassing her and asking for an autograph. And who would not ask for an autograph Helena Jinguji? Years is the most famous and beautiful young supermodel -with only 17- from Paris, born in Japan, obviously.

I could not be more proud to have such a successful and beautiful as her sister. Despite being thirteen years away from her family, she has managed to succeed in the world of modeling. With that single hair, and that long if somewhat exaggerated (Practically, it was more under the thighs), indescribably beautiful and lovely blue eyes that hypnotized any man (and even women) who crosses his path, makes it the most coveted European modeling industry and even American woman.

**-** Seiichirou. Do you want us to go by Helena-san? –Asked an old man, perhaps a few forties.

**-** Yes, come with me please, Yusei-sama. -He answer kindly, the heir to the family Jinguji.

Yusei Wataru, friendly, affectionate, sociable, respectful, honest, intelligent and above all a man of great heart, is the father who always wanted to take him and his brothers. So treat it with much respect, is the man who gave you the warmth of a father since he can remember. Without a doubt, wonderful man. What would Seiichirou Jinguji without Yusei Wataru? It is very easy to answer, it would be the most unhappy and frivolous person in Japan. Yusei is a tall man with short brown hair with some white-obviously strands, by age-so green eyes, like Mother Nature herself, and although it is forty-five years, has a more youthful appearance, due to that stays in shape.

Seiichirou and Yusei were launched, obviously a smart step because Seiichirou Jinguji is the heir to one of the most recognized companies in Japan and the world, and Yusei is his right hand. Undoubtedly two men who squander grace and elegance wherever they walk.

And as expected the press, attacked them both as beasts seeking their all dam-talking at once, and asking Photos with Helena, interviews and many things they could not understand very well, because of all the hubbub that had armed people.

Helena to see both sighed with relief, revealing in his thin, handsome face radiant, glowing smile that I miss gawking at the paparazzi and fans alike. And even more to have him near, simply had no words to describe the joy and all feelings I felt at that moment, seeing his beloved older brother and the man who gave him his love, after all this time was the most beautiful thing that ever happened in his young life. But there definitely was missing _**someone**__ ._ And that _**someone**_ was a person like her, only male version. And that _**someone**_ is **Ren Jinguji** .

**\- **Oh, Seiichirou-Oniisama, Yusei-sama! –Very excitedly exclaimed, while she was on the verge of tears.

**-** Awww! -Exclaimed, some paparazzi and fans to view tender scene. Some wasted no time and began to photograph such a touching scene.

**-** Helena-sama! How does it feel to return to see his family, after all this time? He asked a reporter with a microphone in hand, while his assistant recorded everything, transferring live.

**-** Seiichirou-sama! Yusei-sama!, How long you do not see Helena-sama? He asked another reporter.

**-** I'm sorry, Seiichirou-Oniisama, Yusei-sama. -She began to talk -I'm just so happy!

**-** Do not worry, Helena-oneesan. –Said with a beaming smile.

**-** Seiichirou-sama! Is it true that you are thirteen years apart? How do you feel after watching it again? Seiichirou?-Sama you have promised? Helena?-Sama, you have a boyfriend or someone you care about? What made you come to Japan? –And so the paparazzi followed, making pointless questions for a while, while some others mentioned answered questions and became blind eye regarding his personal life.

**~ ~ ~ * **Saotome Academy - Class S *** ~ ~ ~**

**-** Okay, students today I have some news. -He started talking none other than the famous ex-idol, now actor, Riuya Hyuga-sensei, head of the class S.-We have five new students. Four girls and one boy. Go ahead, pass please.

Until then, Ren Jinguji, Ichinose Tokiya and Syo Kurusu were totally disinterested with respect to new students.

Until the door crossed three girls who spent more or no less than 16 and were almost the same height as Syo Kurusu, looked pretty cute (lolitas type something xD). Then followed them a handsome dark-haired guy violet eyes, many sighs will sack girls of class S. And finally a somewhat high, girl smooth and long black hair (to the hips) and violet eyes (piercing and cold , which caught the attention of Tokiya Ichinose) was a girl very, very beautiful, was wearing his immaculately uniform, apparently was a perfectionist (Same true blue-haired the S Class) guys were drooling at the sight of such a sculpture of a woman, a sighed, and others had to face idiots see the other three adorable girls, not to mention the girls seemed hysterical cornering the poor new guy.

**-** Girls. -Hyuga-sensei said, sighing heavily -. Seated, please. I will introduce you to new students.

**-** Okay, Hyuga-sensei. -They said the girls in unison, discouraged by not talking to the new guy.

**-** All right, now listen to me! -Exclaimed the famous actor loudly.

**-** She is Akemi Sayaka, is 14 and comes from Yokohama. -In saying this happened-one of three lovely girls, short, dark blond hair to his shoulders and a beautiful green eyes.

**-** Hi there! It is a pleasure to meet. -Exclaimed happily, the girl named Akemi, making the boys and some girls exclaim a **'Awww "** for the sweet and adorable look of the girl.

_To be continued ..._

* * *

¡Hello! XD.

Here is the first part of chapter one, tomorrow publishes the second part, do not worry maybe get to draw pictures of the girls who appear in the story and set a record for them.

Enjoy this rare story.

SAYONARA!


End file.
